


When the rain falls

by andysh20



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Happy Ending, a little bit angst, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andysh20/pseuds/andysh20
Summary: Sabrina wants more than anything to be back together with Nicholas Scratch. But she doesn’t want to admit it to herself. Until she messes up and have to fix what she have done
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 13





	When the rain falls

Sabrina and Ambrose was arguing again for the third time this week and Hilda have had enough. “I don’t don’t ambrose! How can I even know why it happens to only warlocks and witches?!” She yelled and he was just about to say something when he saw Hilda “I think you perfectly knows how and why it happened cousin.” He said and then walked past Hilda and let out a sorry. 

“Sabrina... why do you and Ambrose argue whenever you have the chance... did something happen?” She asked and Sabrina sighed “I messed up... Prudence basically hates us both, Nick is keeping his distance and he’s spending more and more time with Prudence and I.... I just ... I just need him right now” Sabrina said and sat down on the couch.

Hilda walked over and took an arm around her, “love, you and Nicholas are gonna make up and everything is going to get better” “it’s just gonna take some time” she said and and Sabrina shook her head softly, “you should’ve seen his face auntie... when he found out about the other me in hell, and about the other me and caliban” Sabrina felt her tears fall and 

Hilda stroked her shoulder “she did ... you did not do it because you loved him, you love Nicholas... just show him that .. tell him how much he means to you” she said and Sabrina looked down “I don’t think he’s going to believe me... Prudence found out about something and told him” Sabrina said and Hilda patted her shoulder “talk to him love, you might now see it but he is the love of your life and you are his” she said and then stood up and went to the kitchen.

Sabrina decided to go to the academy and talk to Nick, she saw Ambrose on the way and went to hug him and he wrapped his arms around her “I’m sorry Ambrose.. it just hurts” she said and Ambrose nodded softly “I know cuz, I know” he said. They heard voices coming towards them and turned around and saw Prudence and Nick smiling and talking. “Do you think that they...” Ambrose said and Sabrina was angry that Prudence looked at Nick that way and quickly realized she was jealous, but she could not show them that.

“Nicholas, Prudence” Sabrina said, Prudence looked towards them and rolled her eyes before she and Nick walked over “is there something bothering you” Prudence said and Sabrina crosses her arms “yeah it is something bothering me” she said and Ambrose tried to stop her from doing what she was about to but Sabrina put a hand up. 

“I want you guys to stop playing around and talk to us, i get that you’re angry but the fact that you guys start dating again behind our backs is not okay” she said and Nick looked confused “dating? You think me and Prudence are back together?” He asked and Sabrina looked at him “oh come on it’s obvious, you both are just lovesick and won’t admit that you can’t ever be happy” she said and regretted her words as soon as they came out.

Nick looked at her sad “well at least I didn’t try to erase my feelings” his voice broke and he walked away. “Wow Sabrina, you really did it this time let your jealousy overcome you” she said and looked at Ambrose quick. Sabrina looked back and saw Nick heading out and she ran after him. 

It was raining hard but she hardly even realized since Nick was all she thought about. “Nick stop!” She yelled but he kept waking “Nick! Please!” She kept on and he stopped because of the sadness in her voice. Sabrina ran so she was behind him and he turned around “what sabrina? have anything else to share about you being 100% over me?” He said and Sabrina shook her head “I’m not over you... I can never be over you” she said and Nick looked at her “I find that hard to believe” he scoffed and Sabrina took a step closer. “Nick... please I want to explain” she said. “Explain what? That you wanted to erase your feelings towards not only me but also Kinkle? And you also deep down wanted caliban. I mean otherwise Morningstar wouldn’t have married him now would she?” He said angry. Sabrina looked at him sadly “I didn’t have those feelings for Harvey when we dated... he’s always going to be special for me but I never once would have left you for him, never” she said. 

“You brought fire to my life, you believed in me and always pushed me towards what I wanted and never gave up on me... but I used you... I never once helped you or asked you what you wanted” she said and Nick didn’t look at her but she knows he’s listening. “I messed up when I took the role as queen, I should’ve just stopped and found another way to get you back home.. because I would’ve, I wouldn’t stop trying until my last dying breath to make sure you were with me again” she took one step closer “because that’s what I want and need, you by my side... holding my hand and me holding yours” she said and he looked up “I’m not good enough for you Sabrina, I never will be” he said and she took her hand on his arm “but you are! I know what’s good for me and you... you’re the only good thing in my life.. I need you to feel whole” she said and he looked at her “but what I did to you... I can never forgive myself for that” he said and Sabrina swallowed the lump in her throat “you should, you should see that what you did was wrong but you learnt from it... and you know now that it wasn’t you... the dark lord played with your mind and emotions” she said and he looked at her sadly “Nick... you deserve a girlfriend who loves you as much as you love her, takes care of you like you do to her... and holds you like you holds her, let me show you how special you are” she said and Nick looked at her shocked and she smiled softly “I love you Spellman, more than my own life... and I want to be better... I want to be the man you deserve” he said and she took her other hand on his arms “you already are” she said and Nick took his hand on her cheek and she let out a relived breath. “I love you Nicholas Scratch, you are and always will be the one for me. I will choose you over anyone anytime” she said and he could feel tears fall “I love you Sabrina Spellman, you are my number one and you are the love of my life” he said.

They started to lean in but she was the one who closed the gap. They moved their lips against each other and showed how much they meant to one another. Sabrina took one of her hands in his hair and he held her closer by the waist. He pulled softly away after what felt like minutes so they could breathe “we are going to get sick... you know that right” he said with asmile and she giggled a little “I don’t care..” she said and moved in again and they kept on kissing. 

Sabrina knew he’s the one for her, he is her other half and he makes her feel worthy and whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! I might turn it to a three shot/ four shot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
